


keep the goddess on my side

by Olsies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Priest!Castiel, Religious Guilt, Sex Toys, no seriously, religious sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Novak finds new faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep the goddess on my side

Cas woke up and stared at the ceiling, the soft light pouring in his small window. He squirmed a little, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He knew he should get up, should pray and shower, getting ready for the day, but _she_ had come the night before, and all Cas wanted to do was lay in bed thinking about _her_. He didn’t know what she looked like, but he knew she smelled like frankincense and myrrh. He knew her voice and the sound her shoes made on the hard floor, but he couldn’t even tell what color hair she had. She always came in the middle of confession so there was no chance to see her before or after, and Cas wasn’t even sure he wanted to see her, but he liked listening to her soft voice. He liked how she told about her _extremely_ perverted dreams, how as time went on she became more explicit, every word making him blush and squirm as his pants tightened. Thus far he’d been good and managed (barely) to not touch himself _in_ the confessional, but his bed was fair game. Some nights he could barely make it through the rest of the confessions, his mind flooded with the images _she_ described. Occasionally he would dream about her mouth doing other things that he should be more ashamed of, but he wasn’t. Not really. Not when he thought about _her_.

Then one Sunday, it happened. Church had let out and everyone was leaving. Cas stood in his robes sending his flock off with the Lord’s blessing and then he smelled _her_ as she approached him. They made eye contact, he touched her hand, and whispered the same words he’d told the others. She smiled at him, nodding a little, never saying anything, and then she was gone. Cas tried to not look behind him, tried to focus on the rest of them, but he’d seen her wide, soft face, her dark hair and eyes, and she was more beautiful than he’d ever thought she could be.

He didn’t see her again for three weeks but every night he panted out her name like he was calling out to God.

Just when he thought he’d dreamed the whole thing, she came. She was the last one to confess that night and instead of going to the confessor’s side, she let herself into Cas’s side, and right into his lap with barely a greeting before she was hitching up her skirt, kissing him roughly. She slid across his lap and Cas could do little more than hold her in his hands, letting her control everything while trying to muffle his moans in her soft breasts, and neck. If he said he had never been touched in this way, it would have been a lie, but it _had_ been years, and it had never been with someone who smelled so sweet, who took over all of his senses. Cas came in in his pants quickly, his body stiffening slightly under the woman, grunting almost inaudibly, but she knew. Of course she knew. She kissed him and slid her hands down under her skirt and stroked herself until she was squealing softly in Cas’s ear, her breath coming in quick, short bursts. Minutes later she was gone, and Cas wouldn’t have believed that she had even been there except he could see the damp spots on his thighs where she’d rubbed herself on him.

A few days later when Cas was cleaning out the donations box, he found a black thong that smelled like _her_. He knew better, knew better but still shoved it in his pocket, cheeks burning as he poured the money and checks into the bag he’d brought.

There was no escaping _her_. Nietzsche was wrong. God wasn’t dead just reborn.

At night he would dream that his collar burned him, leaving huge blisters and in the morning he would wake up with deep scratch marks on his neck and chest. _She_ would see these and press surprisingly soft kisses along his neck and sometimes she would even produce lotion from her bag and rub it into the irritated skin. He found her much more forgiving than any God he’d ever read about.

One evening she had just slid his wide fingers into her panties when a last minute confessor came in. They knocked and entered the booth, and Cas tensed, the woman in his lap, Meg, tried to not giggle as they listened to the confession. As soon as the parishioner left, Cas took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“That was _so beyond boring_ … Aren’t you so glad I come in to spice things up on occasion?” She asked as Cas just pushed her back a little.

“We can’t do this here anymore…” He mumbled and the woman smirked a little.

“Not here or not ever?” She asked and Cas swallowed looking up at her. She bit her lip and Cas sat there wanting nothing more than to get to his knees and worship at the altar of her body, his stomach twisting at that thought but there it was.

“Not here. We have to go somewhere else, anywhere else that they won’t know me…” He said and she nodded slowly, her dark eyes taking him in.

“I’ll find a place,” she promised, kissed him, and left him.

That night in the shower, Cas jerked off until his dick was raw and he was convinced it would fall off. In bed he dreamed of fucking Meg in a park while families played near by, almost getting caught by a guy chasing a stray dog, but the dog veered back to it’s owners at the last moment. When Cas woke up he was harder than he’d been since he was a teenager, and jerked off under the covers praying the whole time that no one would later question why he was washing his sheets after sleeping on them for only a night.

A few days later, during Mass, they shook hands again and she slid him a business card with an address to a hotel on the other side of town along with a date and time. Cas didn’t even look at it, just slid it into his robes while greeting the rest of the parishioners. When he got back to his room, he looked at it, nodding to himself. She had picked the day he normally set aside for secluded study and worship so no one would come looking for him and he could slip away easily without anyone ever knowing.

***

The following Tuesday, Cas slipped out of the church and into a taxi while all of the other clergy were busy with whatever it is they did on Tuesdays. The driver talked non-stop and Cas just nodded biting his lips. He had pulled on his only street clothes: a dark maroon sweater over a soft white button up shirt and holey jeans. When he got to the address, he thought it was a mistake. The hotel was so pretty, and certainly not the type of place that rented by the hour. When he went to the front counter, asking after Meg Masters, he was handed a key and told to head to room 237, which he did after thanking the woman behind the counter.

When he got to the door, he felt nervous, his whole body tense but before he could turn and run or touch the door, Meg opened it and pulled him in roughly.

“Have any trouble finding the place?” She asked and Cas shook his head as he watched her walk to a table where wine had been set out. She was in a tight black dress and some very tall high heels. Cas cleared his throat and shook his head, no.

“I took a cab,” he explained and she nodded.

“Are you thirsty? Would you like some wine? I have water too, if you’d prefer…” Cas just shook his head.

“We don’t have much time,” he whispered and she smirked. After downing her glass of wine, she grabbed his arm, dragging him to the large bed. She sat on the edge of it, shoving him roughly to his knees between her legs and he saw that she wasn’t even wearing a thong and for once there was nothing between him and that sweetness. Before she could say anything he shoved his way in, lapping her up like a man in a desert who has finally found water. Meg groaned a little, shoving herself closer to him so he was holding her up by her ass while he ate her out. Occasionally she would give commands and suggestions on where to put his mouth and his fingers but soon she was cumming loudly, her tight muscles contracting around Cas’s fingers.

“It is hard to believe you were celibate before this Father Novak,” she keened a few minutes later, her skirt still hiked high, while Cas stroked the side of her thigh, still on his knees.

“Please. Call me Cas,” he whispered and she stroked his hair smiling down at him.

“Alright. Stand up.” He did. “Take off your clothes.” His fingers shook, but he did it as quickly as he could wanting to please her. “Lay down,” she said getting up and he did without comment as she rummaged through a bag in the corner. “I’m assuming you didn’t bring protection?” Cas just blushed and she nodded. “No worries, I have just the thing…” She said getting up and walking back to him, condom in hand. “Look at you all ready for me…” She said to his cock, stroking the precum from the tip, licking and sucking it from her fingers, moaning. Cas blushed and she laughed softly. She slid the condom on and straddled him without further comment, her tight heat consuming all his thoughts. He didn’t last long but he didn’t need to and Meg was gentle and helped him clean up afterwards.

***

Months later, Cas showed up at the same hotel and made his way to room 237 without hesitation. Meg had told him that tonight was going to be different, that she had a surprise for him but he had to get there as soon as possible. All through his evening chores, he thought about her, about what she might have and shivered with anticipation. Whatever it was it was going to be good, because it was always good.

He knocked on the door and she opened it, smiling widely at him. Glancing around he saw nothing new, nothing that hadn’t been there before, but he knew that meant nothing. Sometimes she hid things in drawers, or her bags. He kissed her cheek and she kissed him back.

“Strip and lay on the bed, stomach down,” she said as she turned to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back…” He nodded and did as he was told, stripping quickly and sliding onto the bed, shoving his face in the soft pillows. Meg came out a few minutes later wearing nothing but a soft black lace bra and panties. She sat on the bed next to Cas and dragged a hard piece of rubber down Cas’s side which meant she’d gotten the dildo they had been talking about. “How are you tonight?” She asked softly and Cas bit his lip. It had been a long week at the church. They were doing renovations and they didn’t have a lot of money so Cas and the others had been painting all week while much of the congregation worked hard beside them doing what they could where they could. Of course this meant that non-professionals were helping which meant that accidents happened. Sunday’s masses were held without light because someone had messed up the wiring which meant that a real electrician would have to come, and honestly it wasn’t something that Cas liked to think about.

“I’m fine,” Cas mumbled and rolled a little towards her, shocked to see the big, swirling magenta dildo in her hand. His heart rate jack hammered when he saw it was a crucifix. “What-” He started, his mouth dry. Meg smiled down at him gently and stroked his cheek with her free hand.

“I thought I could fuck you with this tonight… If you wanted… If not, that’s ok too. I can use my fingers if you’d prefer.” Cas blinked at her a little, unsure of what to say. Meg slid the toy closer to him and he touched the smooth plastic, his fingers tracing over Jesus’s feet, and he shivered a little. He licked his lips and nodded a little, handing it back to her.

“Yes, yes… That’ll be- Yes, please,” he finished and she stroked his cheek again, kissing him. As usual, she was ready with all the things they may need and pulled her lube out of her bag but set both it and the toy aside as she leaned forward to kiss Cas’s back helping him slowly relax.

She adjusted him where she wanted him so he was up on his knees, his ass presented for her, cock dangling. She playfully pinched him a few times, and kissed him a few times, but eventually gave into slowly working him open. Her fingers worked into him until he was panting and moaning, his cock leaking before the toy even was inside of him. His muscles relaxed slowly, giving into her ministrations as always. He loved this part more than he ever thought he could. The first time Meg had stroked his prostate he thought he was going to explode on the spot. When he came without her even touching his dick, she laughed gently, helped him clean up, and sent him on his way.

They never talked more than necessary, never lingered, but he knew that she cared for him as much as he cared for her, and maybe in a different time, things could be different, but as Meg rubbed the tip of the dildo around his hole, he knew that it wouldn’t have worked any other way. As she slid the toy in farther, his thoughts came back to the now, to his body and he keened a little, wiggling to get the toy in faster.

“You are such a slut… How did you even make it through seminary school?” Meg asked and Cas just shuddered as she slid her thumb down along the crease of his balls. When Meg was sure he was stretched enough, she pulled her free hand back and put it on his hip, the other gripping the toy in her small fist. “Are you ready?” She asked, and Cas nodded a little. “Say it…”

“I’m- I’m ready…” Cas mumbled.

“I can’t hear you…”

“Please…” He whined. “Please… I’m ready…” He said louder. Meg sniffed and nodded. Without further warning she began to fuck him at an almost cruel pace, making him squeak and shout despite his want--his need to keep quiet.

“Come on, Cas… You’re here safe with me… You can make all the noise you need to, baby…” She kissed his ass cheek, never slowing. Cas dropped his head between his hands.

“J- Jesus fucking Christ! Fuck!” He thrust back some, needing more. “Shit!” Meg smiled a little. Up till then she’d only gotten a few curses out, and even then it was nothing like this. Cas had never taken _the Lord’s name in vain_ and here he was now panting like a cat in heat, clutching the sheets, his eyes squeezed closed tightly.

“Is that good for you?” Meg cooed, and Cas didn’t even hesitate this time. “Oh, fucking, yes! Jesus, yes! Yes!” And then he came all over the sheets and himself, and Meg slowed the pace but kept going, pushing him through the last waves, milking him till he was dry and keening, hips falling despite himself. Meg stretched out next to him, pulling him close kissing his shoulders. “So good, you did so good…” She murmured, and Cas nodded, his heart racing still, his ass feeling oddly empty now that the toy was gone. He could barely keep his eyes open but he knew he had to go soon. He tried to sit up, but Meg just pulled him close.

“No, no,” she whispered. “Stay. Just tonight, stay. I’ll take you back in the morning. You can say you went for an early morning walk and I bought you coffee. It will be fine…” Cas nodded a little, closing his eyes, pulling her arms around him, as he wiggled out of the wet spot. Meg wrapped her legs around his, holding him tightly to her, kissing his neck, and he fell asleep quickly.

The next morning he woke up and Meg was wearing a business suit and had brought him some breakfast and juice. He ate some of the fruit and drank a little of the juice before showering. They checked out of the hotel and she took him back to the church where some of the others were already awake and working on restorations.

“Father Novak, we missed you at morning prayer,” Gabriel said and Cas bit his lip.

“I went for a walk and ran into Ms. Masters… We were having a rousing discussion and I lost track of time…” Cas lied, heart racing. The other man raised his eye a little.

“Oh,” he said and turned back to his work. Meg smiled a little at Cas.

“See you Sunday, Father…” She called through the open window as she drove off.

“See you Sunday, Ms. Masters…” Cas said and turned to get started on the day’s work, hoping Gabriel wouldn’t read too much into what he’d seen, thankful Gabriel couldn’t read thoughts as he remembered the night before when he saw the much larger crucifix on the wall, his pants tightening again despite himself.

“Christ…” He muttered to himself as he grabbed some paint. Mass was going to be utter hell from then on out and he was sure Meg had planned it that way, but Cas found he didn’t mind as much as he should because Mass meant Meg. Mass meant seeing the new goddess in his life, something he never thought he would need or seek, but he knew if--when he was caught, there would be worse things than being able to love her freely. For now though his church needed painting and his sermons written. The rest could and would be figured out later. Under his breath he hummed a song he’d known since he was a child and let his mind wander in and out, not really even aware of how everyone stared at him, shocked. They had never seen him without his collar, but he just worked quietly, totally oblivious of them, mind on Meg and all that that implied.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering about the toy... [X](http://divine-interventions.com/images/JesusPurple.jpg)
> 
> A few weeks ago I went to a queer variety show and there was a skit with a devil, a nun, the song Take Me to Church by Hozier, and a cross dildo.


End file.
